


Flower arrangements

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Wedding Plans, background Teddy/Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being appointed bestie for both grooms, Kate naturally had several important roles to play in the upcoming wedding. Hopefully she's as good as it as she says, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower arrangements

"This is how it’s supposed to go, right?" Kate frowned and tugged at yet another leaf only to pull it off the branch. She frowned, looked sideways, and tucked it back in the pot out of sight. Did flower arrangements get that much more difficult since her sister’s wedding… or was she just never really as good at it as she thought?  
The first. Let’s go with the first, she nodded and took a step back to appreciate her handiwork.  
…yeah back to the drawing board.  
  
"That looks great!"  
The exclamation made her jump lightly but Kate quickly regained her composure and turned to face the newcomer with a bright smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, what did you expect?!"  
  
Having known Kate for years, Teddy wasn't quite as fooled by the show of confidence as he could've been.  
  
"You've no idea what you're doing, do you?"  
  
"In the least." Kate admitted and turned back to the arrangement. She tugged at and rearranged leaves and flowers. Teddy stood next to her, silently watching her until she decided she was done and left the thing alone.  
"Remind me again why I'm doing this?"  
  
"I believe it was something along the lines of 'I was my sister's maid of honor, I've experience with this, _gimme_!'"  
  
"Your fiance's sarcasm is rubbing off on you."  
  
"You make it sound like I lacked my own. Though it makes sense, I guess, after _seven_ years..."  Teddy said softly and trailed off in favor of brushing his fingers over some petals. Kate looked at him fondly and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys are finally getting married." She whispered with obvious excitement and hunched her shoulders. Teddy shrugged even though it was obvious the mere thought was making him giddy.  
  
"It's that point in a relationship, you know? Either we tie the knot and get it over with... or break up and move on."  
  
"Please, you guys would be so lost without each other." She laughed. "I'm a bit surprised it took you this long, personally..."  
  
"There were things to do." Teddy said with a touch of self-righteousness. "Get our degrees, find jobs, settle into our own place.."  
  
"Woah, no one's criticizing what you did!" Kate reassured quickly. "You guys did it at your own pace, did what's right for _you_ , the way you always have. It's why you lasted as long as you did."  
  
The silence that followed was thunderous and Kate took a moment to enjoy the flustered look on Teddy's face. She squeezed his shoulder and bumped sides with him before returning to fuss with the flora.  
"Let's hope these things will hold at least until the promised day, eh."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"... _sure_ I can't ask Billy to help-"  
  
Teddy raised both hands to face level, effectively silenced her. "If my hubby had a say in any of this we'd be getting married in a crystal castle in the sky with unicorns and pegasi frolicing about by a rainbow river. You laugh, he actually showed me concept-sketches and I'm not sure I'm against it."  
  
"That's what my arrangement is lacking, _magical horses_."  
  
"They make _everything_ better." Teddy snickered and patted Kate's shoulder. She smiled at him before turning back to the task at hand while he left to take care of the impressive to-do list still unattended to.  



End file.
